Embrace
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: AxelxRoxas Written as a competition entry. Roxas begins to feel jealous of those around him why can't he have someone special too?


The sun was warm and the breeze was fresh, it was a perfect day to spend with those that you love. The gentle wind rustled over him tugging playfully at his clothing and his hair. The long grass in which he lay stroked his legs and arms occasionally leaning to kiss his youthful face. Life really couldn't get any better could it? Opening his bright blue eyes Roxas smiled sadly, despite the tranquil beauty all around he felt so empty inside. There was a hand lying carefully over his, his brother Sora was a comforting presence and made the loneliness at least a little more bearable. Turning his head he could see Sora's eyes were closed and he was worlds away dreaming of Adventure most likely. His head was resting on the head of his lover Riku who also seemed to be sleeping. The fingers of one hand were automatically running through Sora's soft brown hair. Roxas found himself giving another melancholy smile and a deep sigh as he viewed his brother's carefree happiness. What the blond boy wouldn't give for just a second of what they had, could he go as far to say he was jealous of Sora and Riku? He wondered deep down if he truly was happy for his brother, there was something dark in his heart that wanted to tear them apart. Yet there was something else, something softer and quieter, it could only be called hope. Roxas had always believed that he would one day find happiness like his brother, but how long did he have to feel empty this way? How much longer could he even bear it?  
Sitting up Roxas looked down the tranquil hillside, he listened for a small while to the whispers of the wind rushing through the trees surrounding the lush meadow. It took a few minutes to dredge up the motivation to physically move himself from the spot. He knew all to well three was a crowd and he didn't belong on the grassy knoll with the young lovers. Sora was so tolerant and so polite but Roxas figured to himself that he was just intruding on his brother's space. Pushing off the ground he got to his feet and brushed himself down. _Where to go from here?_ To his left was the road back down to the quaint little town in which he lived. To the right was the road out to the big City. In front of him was the large forest in which he used to play as a child. He remembered the past as a carefree time and decided his childhood playground was the best sanctuary for his malcontent heart and mind. Without word to his brother or Riku, Roxas made his way down the gradual incline to the edge of the forest. He hesitated a few moments thinking carefully about his actions before climbing the ancient gate. He remembered that he had been forbidden from playing in the wood as a child because of wolves. Livestock had been killed in the fields by wolves that lived in the wood, so the adults said. After that he had never been allowed to play past the field, and he had loved the lush greenery of the forest so much. Under the thick canopy his imagination could run wild and his heart felt free. He shook it from his mind, wolves? That was probably just his parents trying to scare him. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the cool silent shade of the wise old trees.  
The old pathway was overgrown and looked as though it had been left unused since he himself had played there. It was the perfect place to escape just for a little while, but he found no peace from himself. His mind wandered once more and his mind grew clouded by darkness. He could so easily lie down in the undergrowth and stay there for an eternity and no one would miss him. He could disappear forever and… His eyes stung with tears, he was so young yet his heart felt so heavy. Could he truly be serious about just ending it all when he had hardly lived at all? Sinking to the floor he backed against a tree and pulled his knees into his chest and allowed himself to cry. He felt so selfish so entirely pathetic, it was Sora's happiness that made him feel this way and he hated himself for it.  
After what had been a long while wiped his eyes and rested his head on his knees, he needed to get a hold of himself; this was just hormone induced angst. Sora was probably worried about him, it was probably time he went back to his friends and forgot about hisself-induced depression. It was as he finally made the decision to get up that somewhere behind him he heard twigs cracking. He held his breath in fear, a wolf? He slowly rose to his feet listening for the sounds of growling, he needed to identify the exact direction from which the sound came. He had ventured so deep into the wood did he even know the way out? More twigs snapped and birds from the tree above him scattered, startled he set off at a run terrified for his life. He was completely unawares he was going in entirely the wrong direction, he just ran as fast as he could never looking back. Roxas was in such frenzy he wasn't even sure if he was being chased at all. Then suddenly he tripped hitting the ground with a painful thud. He cried out for help bracing then for the end to come. He expected to feel sharp teeth sinking into his flesh at any moment but no such sensation came.  
There was a horrible silence and a nerve wracking pause when he finally felt something touch him. Someone took his arm in a firm grasp and he cried out again beginning to struggle. It was worse than a wolf it was a murderer or a criminal! He squeezed his eyes shut beginning to kick and flail trying to get away but the stranger was so strong. He quickly tired and slowly he was overpowered but the figure didn't hurt him they just pulled him close, holding him in a tender embrace.  
"Roxas it's okay your safe." The blonde's face was still streaked with tears and now blood trickled down his cheek from a clean cut where he had fallen. He tightened his grip on his saviour's arms clutching the fabric of his clothes tightly. "I didn't expect you to run you know." Roxas just panted trying to catch his breath unable to reply. "I heard you talking to yourself after I saw you come into to the wood; I thought nothing of it until I heard you crying."  
Pushing away Roxas got to his feet and put on a front, as he set his eyes on his 'rescuer' he hid his surprise. It was one of the older boys from his school and one of Roxas' oldest friends, Axel.  
"I wasn't crying." He said firmly. "Why were you following me anyway?"  
The red head gave an amused smile and got to his feet also.  
"If that's your attitude then you will always be alone Roxas…"Axel paused fearing he had sounded too cold. "You don't have to be alone if you don't want to be."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond replied with a slight snap.  
"Why do you have to be so cold with me? It's alright to feel a little vulnerable… We're friends aren't we Roxas?" The blond nodded, he felt a little ashamed for being so harsh to Axel, truth be told he was just embarrassed to have been caught crying. Axel took a step towards the younger boy and put his hand out. "You said no one would care if you were gone a little while ago… Truth is… I'd care…" He paused. "Let me be there for you Roxas, because you make me feel…" Axel looked down for a moment struggling for the right words.  
Roxas smiled and even started to laugh as Axel lost the thread of what he was trying to say. He put his hand into Axel's and smiled. Whenever he was in trouble the red head had always been there for him, he was always there to help him think things through. Help him back up when he fell down. Axel had been there all this time right before his eyes but he had never really seen. Roxas had been so blinded by his own self pity.  
"You've always loved me haven't you Axel?"  
"And I always will…"  
Roxas closed his eyes as the taller man tilted his head up to claim a soft and gentle kiss. It was short yet sweet and the embrace that followed was all that Roxas had longed for. He leant his head against Axel and let himself feel safe, secure and for the first time in a long while, he felt blissful and at last content.


End file.
